Baxter Stockman
Baxter Stockman '''is a supporting antagonist in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, originally a former human TCRI inventor whose clash with the Turtles leads him into becoming an ally of The Foot Clan in the employment of Shredder. He makes his debut in [[I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman|I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman]]. He became a mutant housefly who is one of Shredder's hench-mutants in ''The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman. Bug-Eyed Mad Scientist Official Description "I m-made mutantsss until I angered Sh-shredderrrr. Now I am one. Half-man, half flyyyy, I won't ressst until I'm humannn again. April holds the key to my cure, whetherrr she wantsss to help or not! Togethher, we can be greattt!" '' '- Stockman-Fly''' As Baxter Stockman Early Life Born in 1978 in New York City as a frail young boy being pushed around by his fellow classmates, Baxter Stockman thought of developing an incredible brilliance when he presented a plastic volcano with real lava at a science fair, which resulted with the entire school gym burning down and him getting expelled. He grew up to re-develop his brilliance by getting a job as a T.C.R.I. employee, but after being fired for an incident that involved a copier machine breaking down and ejecting ink, he vowed that one day all his classmates and business partners will pay for the mockery they made of him. Season 1 I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman: When Stockman makes his debut in this episode, he gets caught by the Turtles trying to break into the T.C.R.I Building in a shoddily made suit of powered battle armor. The Turtles defeated him easily and tossed him into a dumpster when an alarm was activated. However, during the fight, Michelangelo drops Donatello's new T-Pod, a music player equipped with a highly advanced A.I microchip. Stockman finds it and plugs it into his armor. Almost immediately the chip upgrades his armor into an incredibly formidable force. Stockman and the Turtles fight again, this time with the Turtles ending up in the dumpster. After talking it over with Splinter, the boys come up with a plan. The others distract Stockman long enough for Mikey to shove a beehive into the cockpit. This causes Stockman to lose control and reveal the T-Pod on his back. The Turtles all strike at this weak point and the armor loses power and deactivates. Once again, Stockman is thrown into the dumpster. Mousers Attack!: '''Stockman reappears with a new invention; his robotic M.O.U.S.E.R.S (Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries). At first the Mousers only steal small electronics from the Purple Dragons' stash. Once Leonardo and Raphael find Stockman's hideout, he sprays them with red mist that the Mousers key in on and attack the two turtles. While the Turtles try and deal with the Mousers, the Purple Dragons abduct Stockman and bring him to Dogpound. He orders Stockman to hack into April O Neil's stolen phone in order to find The Sewer Lair. However, before the hack can be completed, Leo and Raph lead the Mousers back to the hideout and spray the red mist on Stockman and Dogpound. Dogpound flees, grabbing Stockman on the way. He takes him to Shredder who, under threat, enlists his technological services. In this episode Raph and Leo call him "Dexter Spackman" which annoys him very much. ''The Alien Agenda: '''Stockman appears again, this time trying to make Fishface's legs. He is intimidated by Shredder when he takes too long to create the legs. In the end, he gets a data bit of the Kraang tech. And he says that its exactly the kind of transmat neural interface that he has been trying to develop. 'The Pulverizer: Stockman doesn't act much in this episode except for adding the finishing touches to Fishface's legs. ''Baxter's Gambit: '''Stockman sets a trap to get rid of not only the Turtles, but Dogpound and Fishface as well. He designs a maze loaded with deadly weapons and traps hoping that they and the animosity between the groups would destroy them. However, the mutants battle through his gauntlet while Mikey is distracting him by asking how he became so interested in supervilliany, prompting Stockman to explain his origins, and nearly defeat him but he is able to escape. Season 2 'Mikey Gets Shellance: He is shown in the remains of the TCRI Building trying to get the tech Donnie was looking for to create a mutant army. After being captured by Dogpound (soon to be known as Rahzar), he is outfitted with a neck brace with miniature Mutagen canisters hooked to it, meaning if he double crossed him, he would become a mutant. He was last seen being taken to Shredder's lair by Karai. '[[Wormquake!|''Wormquake!]]: Stockman appears shortly with the mutagen collar still around his neck. As Stockman-Fly [http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lonely_Mutation_of_Baxter_Stockman The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman]: Stockman is seen is his lab with a housefly flying around his desk and utterly fails to make an army of mutants for Shredder, who pushes the button on his mutagen neck brace as a result. The terrified Stockman, having just let that fly land on his nose, mutates into a humanoid housefly with a large head, bulging green eyes, a vertical mouth and a shriveled lobster's claw for a right hand. Bitter of his terrible fate, he gives himself a nice nickname based on his surname, "Stockman-Fly", and figures out that he could become more human than he ever was if he combined fresh human DNA with his mutated DNA. He kidnaps April and takes her into his lab, intending to trade her for Donnie's Retromutagen or fuse himself with her via mutagen to become more human. However, the Turtles and Casey Jones defeat him, and Rahzar takes him back to Shredder's hideout. Shredder tells Stockman-Fly that he must make Shredder one last mutant. Stockman-Fly reluctantly agrees while Rahzar tosses him a chocolate bar. [http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_the_Kuro_Kabuto The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto]: 'Stockman-Fly was one of the mutants chasing the turtles and Anton Zeck. He never spoke this episode. He only buzzed. '[http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/Vengeance_is_Mine Vengeance Is Mine]: '''Stockman-Fly can talk and was preparing the snake DNA for Shredder. When Shredder scared him, he spilled some retromutagen in the Snake DNA and pours it into the mutagen. He was upset that his lab was destroyed. Season 3 [[Return to New York|''Return to New York]]:' Stockman-Fly is seen trying to perfect retromutagen for himself until Shredder gives him a feral Master Splinter. Splinter has lost his mind and Shredder wants Stockman-Fly to bring it back. Stockman puts Splinter into a giant pet rat cage and teases him with cheese. The Turtles try to free Splinter only for Stockman-Fly to find them. They have a short battle until Stockman-Fly releases a group of mutated crustacean/Shredder clones aka the Shredder Elite. The Shredder Elite fight the Turtles until one by one they are defeated along with Stockman-Fly by Splinter. '''Serpent Hunt'': Stockman-Fly appeared as a short cameo of him operating a machine to mutate Zeck and Ivan Steranko into Bebop and Rocksteady. [[The Pig and The Rhino|''The Pig and The Rhino]]':' He is seen watching Shredder beating up Bebop and Rocksteady. In this episode, it is revealed that him accidentally mixing retromutagen with the Serpent DNA had a downside. Because of him doing that, normal retromutagen doesn't work on Karai. For that reason, Donnie said he will try to make a special retromutagen for her. [[Casey Jones VS. The Underworld|Casey Jones VS. The Underworld]]': He is seen developing a Mind Control Serum for Shredder and using the chemicals that Hun got for the Foot Clan. [[The Noxious Avenger|The Noxious Avenger]]:' He sends Bebop and Rocksteady on a grocery run and to retrieve Reagent-X. He is seen later on working presumably on the mind control serum. [[Clash of the Mutanimals|Clash of the Mutanimals]]':' Stockman-Fly is shown to have finished the mind control serum with little worms to absorb it. He has two of them drill there way into Dr. Tyler Rockwell and Slash and slowly put them under Shredder's control before putting another worm in Raph. He is later seen fighting Pete, and is confused when Raph, Rockwell, and Slash spat up the worm. He's last seen pushing the statue off of Shredder. [[Meet Mondo Gecko|Meet Mondo Gecko]]':' Stockman-Fly is seen watching the race and being called an idiot by Rahzar for standing in front of the race. He's also is the starter for the race and later spits acid in Tiger Claw popcorn. [[The Deadly Venom|The Deadly Venom]]':' Baxter finishes synthesizing the Mind Control Serum to be much more lethal before administering a brain worm into Kari, who is now capable of retaining intelligence in mutant form according to Stockman through unknown methods. Season 4 'City at War: Stockman is mixing a special mutagen elixir to help Shredder with his recovery. He then turns on a machine that inserts the mutagen into Shredders blood stream. 'The Insecta Trifecta: '''Baxter wants Shredder to be proud of him and is quiet lonely, so he kills two birds with one stone by making mutants to help him replenish Shredders money vaults. He brings Scumbug and Antrax to help him steal from banks in the name of Shredder. Raph and Casey shows up to stop them, but Raphs acrophobia breaks out and he runs away screaming leaving Casey to fight alone. Baxter captures Casey and hides out in a warehouse until Scumbug suggests to get into a better hideout. He goes to Karai's hideout and takes her, April, and Leo to their new hideout leaving Raph to make out with Antrax. Baxter flies in the unfinished building (that is their new hideout) and ranting on how he will fill the place with riches for Shredder and how he was going to use Leo, Karai, Casey, and April as an organic food supply. The other turtles shows up and disoriented Scumbug with Michelangelo's Turflytle Costume which allows him and Antrax to get trapped under a pile of metal. Baxter leaves them to go back to Shredder to tell him that he had failed but is told that his mutagen elixir is working. 'The Super Shredder: 'Stockman walks into the room and asks Shredder how he is doing to get Shredder threatening him to give him the rest of the mutagen. He injects the rest of the mutagen, only to get Shredder turning into Super Shredder and tries to offer help only to get pushed into a nearby window. Tiger Claw later yells at him, thinking it was Baxter's doing, only to be told it was what Shredder desired. Baxter tries to give him the rest of the doses, only to be told not to, for Shredder is to impatient. Stockman is soon seen getting Rahzar but leaves after saying that he was needed. He is later seen helping with Shredders plan with Fishface, and stalks the turtles to be sure they follow it. 'Darkest Plight: 'Stockman is seen being forced by Shredder to give him more of the unstable mutagen, even though Tiger Claw tries to talk Shredder out of it, but fails and is back-handed into a chair. 'Requiem: 'Stockman is seen in the beginning, stabilizing the mutagen in Shredder's system. 'Owari: 'When the turtles enter the building to end Shredder, ounce and for all, they wander into Baxter's lab, thinking that he would be there resting. Stockman jumps out and attacks the turtles, only to be hit with retro-mutagen, instantly turning back to a human. He is furious but is knocked unconscious by Mikey. Appearance '''As Baxter Stockman: '''Stockman is timid, dorky and wears a pink sweater, blue jeans and round glasses. He has a pronounced black afro, a thick mustache and waxy black skin. '''As Stockman-Fly: '''Stockman-Fly looks pretty much the same, except with a very huge head with bulging green eyes sprouting long antennae-like eyelashes on the sides of the nose, a vertical mouth and his afro completely messed up to look like a arrow. He has a slightly shriveled lobster's claw for a right hand and extremely long fabric-like wings sprouting from his back. He still wears the pink sweater and blue jeans, which have many small rips made by the prickly body hair. Personality Baxter Stockman has been pushed around and put down for his entire life. His classmates at school when he was a boy, and his co-workers as an adult - they have all verbally abused him. When the Turtles threw him in a dumpster, he confessed to them that they weren't the first to do this to him. He was fired from his job at T.C.R.I. for simply breaking a printer, though it apparently wasn't his fault. He decided to make a suit of power armnuj7-or and have his vengeance. He is highly strung and gets offended rather easily. He views himself as a comic-book style super-villain and tries way too hard to appear more evil and dangerous than he usually is. He often speaks in a low, gravelly tone, though his voice is naturally higher. He occasionally uses more words than necessary in an overly dramatic, "evil" way. He is so completely non-threatening that the Turtles forget his name half the time. In Mousers Attack!, both Raph and Leo called him "Dexter Spackman", which annoys him. As Stockman-Fly, he is far more evil and animal like, though still possesses his scientific mind and Shredder still finds value in this. He is far more aggressive. He is also stronger; He could even take down some robot foot soldiers. He also gets more bossy and actually likes being a fly though it means that he doesn't get many friends. Bio After promising and failing Shredder time and again to deliver a mutant army to take down the Turtles, former TCRI employee Baxter Stockman is mutated into a buggy pest when Shredder decides that he has had enough. Realizing that the Turtles have developed retromutagen that can mutate him back into a human, Stockman-Fly hunts them down. The Turtles better have more than a fly swatter to take down this mutated pest. Not only does Stockman-Fly possess super mutant strength and the ability to fly, he can also fire highly toxic acid vomit that will make them want to hibernate back into their shells. Abilities, Skills, Weaponry and Powers '''Inventing: '''He is very skilled at mechanics and electrical engineering. '''Genetics: '''He has enough knowledge of genetics as he attempts to create a mutant army for Shredder. '''StockmanPod Suit: '''His shoddily-made suit of powered battle armor is upgraded into incredible size by Donatello's T-Pod. '''Mousers: '''He is shown to have an army of small drones that can attack from underground and steal any technology for him, including electronics. '''Acid Spit: ' He has special power to spit that is strong enough to dissolve metal. '''Enhanced Senses: '''He can hear from long distances. Able to find sweets in smelly garbage. '''Enhanced Strength: '''He can take on more than one person in hand-to-hand combat. He even can lift the turtles in the air with no sign of struggle. '''Enhanced Flight 'Speed: '''His wings gives him enough speed to keep up with vehicles like the Shellraiser and Steranko's helicoptor. He can also fly over buildings more then walking. '''Crawl: '''He can crawl on flat surfaces regardless to inclination all flies. '''Intelligence and Communication: '''He is shown to have his intelligence as human and has retained it due to his mutation. He can still talk but now as buzzing and hissing. '''Stamina and Endurance: '''His stamina is high as he can fly very long distance and high altitudes without showing to be exhaustion at all and he is still able to endure hits from the Turtles. Appearances * I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman Appearance as Baxter Stockman * Mousers Attack! * The Alien Agenda * The Pulverizer * Baxter's Gambit * Mikey Gets Shellacne * The Manhattan Project * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman Appearance as Stockman-Fly * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto Role * Vengeance is Mine * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt Role * The Pig and the Rhino Role * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * The Noxious Avenger Role * Clash of the Mutanimals * Meet Mondo Gecko * The Deadly Venom * The Fourfold Trap (Mentioned) * City at War * The Insecta Trifecta * The Super Shredder * Darkest Plight (Non-Speaking Role) * Tale of Tiger Claw (Mentioned) * Requiem * Owari Appearance as Stockman-Fly and as Baxter Stockman, Final Appearance Character Interactions Baxter Stockman (Character Interactions) Trivia *Much like Kirby Bat and Dogpound, one Stockman-Fly's arms is deformed and slightly shriveled. Gallery See Baxter Stockman/Gallery Quotes *"Holy cow, you guys are Turtles!"'' *''"The name is BAXTER STOCKMAN!"'' *''(to the Turtles) "So, we'll call it a tie?"'' *''"Yes, the bonus round...of DOOM!"'' *''"No please! I'm extremely fragile!"'' *"No, don't you see?? It swims, flies, and knows taekwondo! It's a triple-threat!" *"Please, Master Shredder! I've got plans - huge plans! Mutant pigs and rhinos!" *''"TWO BECOME ONE!!!"'' *''"No! My lab!" ''(is pushed away by Shredder) Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Scientists Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Inventors Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Bad Guys Category:Insects Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:Former Mutants